Resident Evil: Survival Guide
by Bluecho
Summary: Here are a few survival Tips when Zombies attack. Will you survive? WILL YOU!
1. The Basics

Resident Evil: Survival Tips

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that follows that I obviously do not own.

Hey! Have you ever been in a zombie infested city, island, or Europe? If you have, why are you reading this? You must have gotten out okay. However, if you have not or are in such a situation right now, here are a few survival tips, as well as tips if you want to die, for no specific reason.

-Survival Tips-

Tip 1: When you see a zombie, kill it. The sooner you kill it, the better. But not just any killing method will do. The zombies are most likely already dead, so special methods must be used. They will keep coming at you no matter what. Trauma to the head or spine will usually bring it down, so aim high. A good shot to the head will take out most threats. Don't waste ammo shooting the chest or stomach. A shot to the legs will slow it down, but it will keep coming.

Tip 2: When in a location infested by zombies, you must have guns. Most guns will do. We here at Baka Studios prefer pistols, shotguns, rifles, machine guns, and sniper rifles. Keep in mind that most guns will work, but only in headshot form. Explosives can be used, but are recommended for large groups of enemies, to maximize the destructive power of said explosives. Grenades, C4, and Molotov cocktails are recommended, rather than TNT, which can be deadly to its user. Landmines can also work, preferably when setting up traps. Also, remember to have a lot of ammo with you at all times. Weapons are useless without ammo.

Tip 3: There is strength in numbers. If you find another survivor, join forces and you may have a better chance for survival. Just remember that if you get bitten or scratched by a zombie, you will become one yourself. If you find someone who has been infected, it is advisable to kill him or her now, before he or she becomes a threat later. If you don't kill the person then and there, watch the person carefully, and if they begin to turn into a zombie, the only merciful thing to do would be to shoot them in the head immediately, lest it try to eat you.

Tip 4: Keep moving. Find a safe place to go and get there. If you can escape, find the shortest root there and get going. The longer you stay in the same place, the more likely you will be killed.

-Things you should not do-

Tip 1: Go to the area with the most zombies and walk through it.

Tip 2: Always grab the attention of anything that moves. Zombies, zombie animals, mutants, or any other living dead.

Tip 3: Never run anywhere.

I hope you learn here how to survive a zombie attack. If you have learned nothing here, just remember when you are being overwhelmed by zombies and you know not what to do, it will be your own fault.

Have a nice day! 


	2. Creatures

Resident Evil: Survival Guide Part 2!

Remember: I do not own Resident Evil or any other similar property.

Well, due to popular demand, I have decided to update the RE: Survival Guide with more detailed tips and strategies for surviving a massive zombie outbreak.

Creatures: A quick reference

Zombies: Most common enemies you will encounter. Your standard zombie is a reanimated corpse, usually by some sort of virus or creepy parasite. Because they are barely stimulated to walk, they shuffle around with poor posture, only supported by their skeletons. They are unintelligent and only obey the most basic instinct: to feed. And they will not stop coming when they see something made of meat. If you are in the presence of one of these ghouls, that means you. Also note that they are incredibly hard to kill. If they shuffle close enough, they will lunge and try to take a bite out of you. Remember, if you get a scratch or a bite, you will eventually become a zombie yourself. Unless you find an extremely rare antivirus, in which case you have a moderate chance of survival. It's best if you keep as much distance between you and the zombies. They often travel in packs, if only because they are in the same area. If you have to fight one, damage to the head or neck is the only way to re-kill a zombie. The basic zombies come in three main types: walkers, crawlers, and sitters. The walkers are zombies who still have enough muscle to support walking upright. They are the most mobile and are the most dangerous. Crawlers have not eaten enough flesh, and have therefore cannot walk, so they must drag themselves. They are less mobile and you can outrun them. Just don't underestimate them. Sitters are so weak, they are unable to move around, so they can only bite at anything that gets close enough to bite. Just walk around them and avoid getting to close. Note, however, that some zombies will act like sitters in order to get in close without your notice. These are known as false sitters.

Zombie Animals: Just like regular zombies, but these are animated animal corpses as opposed to human corpses. Animal zombies are much more dangerous, because they often move very fast and have better senses than the human zombies. Canine zombies are most abundant. And zombie Fido wants no bones, but to rip your face off instead. They are, however, vulnerable to fire. Avoid all vermin you come across, as they will most likely be zombies. And they will bite you for sure. Maybe a lone rat cannot kill you, but the infection a little bite can give you will make you a zombie. Don't waste bullets on these pests. Just smash them with a large object, but avoid making too much noise. Fish zombies, such as sharks, can be avoided simply by staying away from water. Flying creatures should be shot down quickly, lest they swing low for a little "death from above."

Mutants: Any critter, be it human or animal, that gets mutated by the t-virus, will be an extreme threat to you. They might have some strange power or ability that can be used against you. Avoid dark places and such. Stick to the streets, and your main problem will be the regular zombies.

T-virus Plants: If you see an unusually large plant in a zombie infested city or whatnot, it has probably been infected by the t-virus. They may have gained the ability to move around, so avoid getting too close. Note, plants are of course rooted in place, so if you keep your distance, you might be okay. But then again, they may have developed a powerful acid or poison spray. Fire is a very useful tool against these plants.

Lickers: Very dangerous predators. These hideous creatures are the result of the t-virus being injected right into living cells. They have evolved to become a horrid montage of killing ability and evil. They may have poor eyesight, but they can hear very well. They are expert hunters, and you won't know they are there until it's too late. They get their name from their incredibly long tongues, which they use often. One last note: with each victim they feast upon, they evolve still further, becoming more powerful and deadly. If you think one is around, back into a corner and prepare for a possible pack assault.

I have seen many a creature that can be traced back to the t-virus, but one creature that I've seen just fills me with a dread every time I think of it.

T-Cancer: A truly horrifying creature, the T-Cancer is a rare monster created when someone with cancer is infected with the T-virus. Unlike normal circumstances, the t-virus seems to be attracted to cancers. It will infect only the cancer cells and speed up their growth. With enough time, the cancer will tear itself out of the person, becoming a new creature. These creatures often model there general form after the original organism, and is incredibly durable as well as ugly. I've seen very few of such creatures, but one individual actually remained alive and attached to the T-Cancer when it burst forth from his midsection. I believe they remained attached for a short while, and then the cancer discarded the poor man when he ceased to be needed. I am not certain that the man died immediately, but I know he wished for death for so long. If you ever encounter one of these, know that nothing short of powerful explosion and fiery doom will take it down.

Well, that's basically all you need when it comes to creatures. But note that these are by far not all you could encounter. Here are just the most common of enemies, as well as some enemies you absolutely need to know about.

There will be more Resident Evil Survival Tips coming soon, so try to stay alive until then.


End file.
